


【jaydick】无法驯服的

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 西部设定，劫匪桶/警察翅，两人曾经是战友。大概就是两人鸡飞狗跳的日子。
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Kudos: 20





	【jaydick】无法驯服的

一片深黑中，风拍击过并不严实的窗户吵得迪克睡不安稳，他的眉头皱缩，脸颊的肌肉绷紧，额头的汗液浮出划过眉心。这是一个炎热的夜晚，猎猎的风并不会带来凉爽和雨水，只有热气。像这样的夜晚，野兽却并不收敛他的气息——

一条粗壮的手臂搁在他的胸口，横过整个胸膛，牢牢地揽住他。健壮的身躯蜷缩如婴儿，头颅靠在裸露的肩膀上，温热的鼻息扫过皮肤，留下微弱的瘙痒感。

风席卷过整个镇子，刮过吉卜赛人的帐篷，刮过酒馆的挡门，刮过平旷的戈壁。枯草球在地上翻滚，虫子躲在光秃秃的石头底下汲取水分。月光亲吻沙漠的胴体，一匹独狼在他的臀部划上伤痕。那是一匹墨西哥狼，瘦骨嶙峋，眼底却要比往日饭饱时迸溅出更多光芒，它轻巧地行走，月光把它的影子拉的很长，那是它忠实的仆从。

木围栏里的羊群正陷入酣睡，他们趴伏在地，粗砺的沙土钻进蓬松的皮毛，两只垂耳掩住两颊。那匹狼的炯炯目光汇聚在靠近门栏的羊。它藏掖在绒毛之下的细白的腿胫，啮咬撕开单薄的皮膜，血液涌进齿间灌进喉咙……晶莹的唾液顺着嘴边淌到地上，它的步伐渐趋急促，有力的足踢踏起沙土。饥饿扼住他的心脏，它从未如此精力充沛，好像一把刚从磨刀石拿下来、即将迎来最后一战的利刃，刺进黑暗的羊群。

此起彼伏的惊嚎在风沙中摇曳进入居民的夜梦，十几双眼睛在朦胧中睁开，十几双脚穿进磨损的皮靴，十几只手里抓住火枪、干草叉、砍刀，愤怒的脚步叩击着大地。等他们接近羊圈，独狼的嘴里正叼着羊羔脆弱的脖颈，羊羔的呻吟随着呼吸从被鲜血染红的嘴边吐出。火枪已经瞄准那双陷在灰黑杂毛的蓝色眼睛，蹿跳的羊群却扰乱了射击，几头惊恐的羊撞歪了木栏，拖着血肉模糊的猎物的狼趁机蹿出 奔逃进属于他的夜色。

他是只贪婪的狼，却不是傻狼。

“这畜生！安迪，你他妈怎么不开枪打死这畜生？！”

“你的羊丢了就冲我发火吗？”

“够了，丹尼，安迪不想打死你的羊！”丹尼看向角落里靠着门柱的女人。上帝，多拉，牧人扶住额头长叹一口气。女人从角落里走出来，手指捋起头巾下散落出的姜红发丝，月光映在她长着雀斑的脸上，暗绿色的眼睛反射出微光，如同静谧的湖水。她轻轻地拍了拍丹尼的后背，耳语了几句。

不久之后，人群散去，寥寥几句交谈后又陷入沉睡。月光顺着每一扇窗户的缝隙流进黑暗的房间，爬上床脚。迪克不确定自己醒了多久，身边的杰森并没有醒来的迹象，他便放松下来。今晚已经是在新墨西哥这片热土上最后的弥留，他们在这儿躲了接近两个月，一开始杰森还有富余的钞票，但他们必须为出逃做打算——两个逃犯，不可能在一个地方久留。

杰森买下了一位中介手里的羊，告诉中介他们要把这些羊卖去圣弗朗西斯科。那儿新发现了金矿，所有人都在往那儿涌，小麦、肉、奶都变得金贵。中介只觉得他们疯了，但不会拒绝疯子的钱。那些羊都交给了牧人丹尼打理。

剩下的日子就变得简单而淫靡。杰森从不放过和迪克独处的时间。过去他们一起从军的日子里，迪克不会刻意接触杰森，他们终归是不同的人，来自城镇的流浪儿和有吉普赛血脉的流浪者，两人的友谊止步于借火点烟。然后在烟雾缭绕里，谈论未来。迪克选择去大城市，杰森则一头扎进了西部。等再次相遇时，两人已经站在了完全对立的位置，警署特派警员和劫匪。

“真不敢相信我还能再遇见你，嘶，真他妈紧。”没有足够的润滑，杰森每一次进入都让迪克感觉到干涩的疼痛，“你当时还敢拿枪指着我，而现在，枪指着你。”

“唔啊……”上半截身体已经软倒在床上，如同发情的山羊跪伏在地，用湿漉漉的屁股勾引雄性交配，“你喝了多少，杰森？！”

“没多少。”只到了觉得你还挺顺眼的地步。

傍晚时分的日辉沉沦，楼下酒吧的吵闹也无法打搅他们。杰森的身上还带着几分酒气，力道也比以往大了几分，双手掐住迪克的腰时，身体却好像要整个压到迪克身上。迪克的头埋在枕头里，努力不发出更多声音，手指却无法抑制地紧扣床单。

谁会在从死人堆里爬出来后又回到这鸟不拉屎的戈壁滩呢？迪克仍然觉得一切的悲剧都来源于杰森，如果杰森不在西部作乱，就不会有人去排查他的关系，警署也不会因此调动迪克的岗位，自己也不会再遇见这个魔鬼，也不会沦落到这个地步……

“你这个混蛋……啊，我不会放过你的。”杰森深深地顶入迪克的体内，马上被他的威胁逗笑，胸膛的震颤连着阴茎磨得让迪克一阵发痒，忍不住挪动臀部。“你当然不会放过我，你个漂亮婊子。想想那些警察，你真的觉得他们当时会救你？他们巴不得你和我一起死！”

“闭嘴，唔！”勃起的阴茎被粗大的手握住狠撸了一把，迪克瞬间泄了气，整个身体被拽着又插了进去。

“从后面干你真爽。你的肌肉可太他妈漂亮了。”杰森继续大开大合地操弄他，每次抵着他最敏感的地方深入，让迪克忍不住发出尖叫。但过了一会儿，似乎意识到迪克渐渐乐在其中，杰森就停了下来。硬挺的阴茎从完全干开的肉穴滑出来，黏糊糊的水液顺着穴口一张一翕的动作冒出来，迪克还有些不满地哼哼起来，完全没意识到自己有多淫荡。

臭婊子！杰森感觉十分头痛。他实在说不上来自己对迪克究竟抱有什么样的感觉？这个自诩正义的“英雄”疯了一样地闯进他们盘踞的矿洞，放倒了将近一半的人手。他们被警察围堵了大半个月，早已弹尽粮绝，几乎所有人都陷入了癫狂的状态。迪克的闯入无意把他们逼进了绝境。迈克想要炸死迪克，用他们仅剩的一磅炸药。他不想他死，至少，别死在他面前。

在第一次尝到从迪克身上汲取快感之后 他就愈发沉迷于此。与此同时，又觉得自己只不过实在演一出滑稽的独角戏。

“要不是我把你从矿道里拽出来，你就等着被炸死吧。”杰森恼怒地往柔软的穴口送入两根手指，随意搅动几下竟然发出咕叽的声响，让他忍不住哑然失笑。被压在床上的迪克只好把脸重新埋回枕头，压抑地粗喘气。

“你不说话也不要紧，”手指很快被抽了出来，指间黏腻的液体除却早先的润滑还有些他自己体液，“毕竟狗不需要说话。”

“你放屁!”迪克忍无可忍昂起头，试图扭过身反驳杰森，脸上却多了黏腻的感觉，“你这个强奸犯，我会把你送进监狱!”杰森收回手指，扶住阴茎重新挤进了还没褪去快感的肠道，迪克呼吸一滞，有些失神地看向杰森，又被掰住下巴强吻上去。

“唔……”

杰森似乎没有多大兴趣再去玩弄他，开始缓慢地抽动，坚硬的龟头压过那块软肉，只在内壁被刺激得痉挛似的骤缩时快速抽插几次。快感层层积累，反而比之前激烈的做爱更甚，整个大脑一片空白。呻吟、迎合、颤抖变得自然而然，杰森揽住他的肩膀，进到深处，直抵到迪克有些发痛，略带惩罚地咬住他的脖子，射了出来。

迪克不太记得那几日的荒唐最后是以何种形式收尾，他只记得在去往圣弗朗西斯科的路上，他累到几乎瘫痪。火车对他而言就是最大的受难。等他们到了圣弗朗西斯科，杰森真的用那群羊赚了一笔。迪克本以为他能用这笔钱做些正经生意，慢慢的，也许就这么过过普通生活也不错。和一个前劫匪搭伙过日子……迪克无法否认自己曾经有过这样的想法。

但他错了，大错特错。杰森从一开始就计划好了去往圣弗朗西斯科后的一切生活，那笔钱成为了他的第一笔资金，他和几个当地人合资开辟了罂粟生意。杰森并不指望说服迪克，为了躲避追查，两人搬去了乡下，迪克只能日日盯着田地里生长的草苗，什么都不能说。

他当然尽可以使些手段折磨杰森，毁了他的罂粟田，向警署递交无效的举报信，试图找那些不靠谱的赏金猎人……但他永远不可能打败杰森，就像拔光仙人掌上的刺——你总会被刺伤。杰森会把他按在床上，狠狠地用情欲的烈焰回报他。没有人能阻止他们，即便是邻居的日日抱怨。

在这永无宁日的生活里，迪克有时也会想起在那个充斥着马粪气味的小镇上，他们躲在农工聚集的小旅店里，几杯玉米酿造的威士忌就足以消去怒火，让两人沉浸在绝对的快乐里。杰森总是想让他死，于是无论他骂得多难听，他还是会掰开他的双腿，挤进已经习惯的身体。

郁闷和愤怒撕扯着他，有时候他不清楚狂乱时分的潸然泪下是不是一种软弱，杰森不会安慰他，只觉得他的眼泪是对他的恶行最好的赞美。他要生吞了他，把他锁在他身边，做他永远的狗。

即便这条狗永远学不会不咬人。


End file.
